A Camping We Will Go
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Can Webb, Admiral, Bud, and Harm surving a camping trip days before Harm's wedding?


Fade in... I got to Webb's house ten minutes late. I was rethinking this crazy idea the whole way. He was standing outside of the house in a black tee shirt, and jeans, with a duffel bag at his feet. I laughed as I got out of the car.  
  
HARM: I didn't think you owned a pair of civvies Webb.  
  
WEBB: Very funny Rabb. You're late. I was beginning to think you cancelled this pointless trip. Why are we doing this again?  
  
HARM: Webb, you're going to be an usher at my wedding. Think of this as like a bachelor's party.  
  
WEBB: Camping, Rabb?  
  
HARM: With the Admiral and Bud.  
  
WEBB: Camping?  
  
HARM: Would you rather stay behind and have a bachelor party with Mac, Harriet and Bobbie?  
  
WEBB: I get you point.  
  
HARM: Then let's go. We're already late.  
  
(As we drove to the camping site, I wondered if they had caught on to my plan. I was hoping to have the Admiral, Bud and Webb bond. Maybe they would start liking each other. But I knew it was going to take a miracle. As we drove to the camping site, Bud and the Admiral were already there. We unloaded the gear and set up the tents. By dusk we were already for three days of relaxing. Then the wedding. Late in the night I head a twig snap. After a few seconds, I knew I was just being paranoid. But when my tent was being unzipped and someone stuck a gun in. I knew I should have listened to my gut.)  
  
MAN: Get out of the tent. And no funny stuff or your friends are dead.  
  
(This was bad.)  
  
Fade out... I had a bright light shined in my face, but didn't recognize the voice. Soon I was handcuffed and my mouth was taped. I saw about six guys surrounding Bud, Webb, and the Admiral. They were much in the same state as me. We were all thrown in the back of a truck and drove off. Two guys sat in back with us holding guns. After about an hour of driving, the truck stopped and we were all taken out. We were on our knees in front of these guys, they had flashlights in our faces, but they were wearing black hoods, and we couldn't see there who they were.  
  
1st MAN: Is that all of them?  
  
2nd MAN: Yes sir. That's them.  
  
1st MAN: Take them inside, and lock them up.  
  
3rd MAN: Yes sir.  
  
(I still couldn't recognize any of the voices. I was pulled to my feet and taken in the cabin. We were led downstairs, where we were chained to the wall, and left alone. We still had tape on our mouths, and couldn't see. I tapped Morris code on the floor and got the attention of the others.)  
  
HARM: "Anyone know who they are?"  
  
AJ: "No. Webb?"  
  
WEBB: "Didn't sound familiar."  
  
BUD: "To me either, sir."  
  
AJ: "Everyone just stay cool, and play it by ear. We'll figure this out when it's light."  
  
(We all agreed and decided to take shifts on sleeping. I took the first watch. I tried hard to hear what they were saying, but had no luck. Some bachelor's party this was.)  
  
Fade out... I thought this was all a bad dream, but when I opened my eyes I knew it wasn't. When I got a good look around our new surroundings, it looked like a prison cell. Ten by six feet long, with a door at the front and the end of the room, the door at the end of the room was the head, and the other was the door to the steps. Both of my arms were chained to the wall, and there was still tape on my mouth, I reached up and removed the tape from my mouth. The others were still sleeping, and I didn't hear any noises coming from up stairs. Just then I heard more tape pealing and I saw that the Admiral was awake to.  
  
AJ: You okay Rabb?  
  
HARM: Yes sir. How are you sir?  
  
AJ: Been better. What about them?  
  
HARM: Still sleeping, I guess.  
  
AJ: Who in the hell are those guys?  
  
HARM: No idea, sir.  
  
AJ: Some bachelors party, huh?  
  
HARM: No more interesting then Bud's was.  
  
AJ: (Chuckled.) Yeah.  
  
(Just then Bud and Webb pulled the tape off of their mouths to.)  
  
WEBB: I was hoping this was all some sick joke.  
  
AJ: No chance.  
  
WEBB: I can't figure out who those guys are.  
  
BUD: Neither could I, sir.  
  
AJ: We'll just have to see.  
  
(Just then we heard loud foot steps coming down the steps. Then the same six guys came down stairs, one installed a video camera in the corner, while the other six pointed guns at us.)  
  
AJ: Who in the hell are you?  
  
2nd MAN: I'm Santa Clause and these are my elves.  
  
(The other men laughed. Then it hit me.)  
  
HARM: Sergeant Frank Jones.  
  
JONES: Give the man a cigar!  
  
HARM: You're supposed to be in Leaven worth.  
  
JONES: Suppose to be. I broke out six months ago. Thinking about how I would get back at you. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were having a bachelor's party.  
  
HARM: What did you do Jones, Bug my phones?  
  
JONES: Oho you're smart. I have seen your fiancée by the way. Isn't she a pretty one.  
  
HARM: Lay one hand on her Jones, and you're a dead man.  
  
JONES: And what are you going to do about it?  
  
HARM: Let me go, and find out.  
  
(Just then he took one of the man's guns, and shot me. The shot hit me in my left side. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. The Admiral tried to get free but he couldn't.)  
  
JONES: Let that be a lesson for all of you. That's what happens when you cross me Commander. (He looked at the first man.) Unchain them. If they give you any trouble shot them.  
  
2nd MAN: Yes sir  
  
JONES: See that camera up there? We're sending that back to Washington, so they know were not playing around. You think four million in cash is enough?  
  
BUD: The government will never pay it.  
  
JONES: Oh lets hope they do Lieutenant. Or else the next time your pretty little wife will see you is in a body bag.  
  
HARM: They'll find you. Count on it.  
  
JONES: Commander I planed this four three years. There in no way in hell they'll find us.  
  
AJ: They'll search the woods. It will only be a matter of hours before they find out we are missing.  
  
JONES: You're smart Admiral. But not that smart; will be leaving by dusk. Honestly I could use a change of scenery.  
  
(He laughed and then left. After he left, the other guys, with guns to our head and. unchained us. The Admiral came over and looked at my wound as soon as they left.)  
  
HARM: (A tight voice.) It's not so bad sir; it went right through.  
  
AJ: Webb give me your shirt.  
  
(The Admiral wrapped the shirt around my side.)  
  
AJ: You'll be alright Rabb.  
  
HARM: Yes sir.  
  
BUD: Who was that sir?  
  
HARM: Petty officer Frank Jones, I prosecuted him three years ago for drug possession.  
  
AJ: I remember that case.  
  
WEBB: How in the hell did he break out of Leaven worth?  
  
HARM: No idea.  
  
AJ: Now the question is how we get out of hear.  
  
(I thought a minute.)  
  
HARM: The camera sir. There sending it back to Washington, maybe we can give them our location.  
  
WEBB: How?  
  
HARM: Morris code.  
  
BUD: It might work sir.  
  
AJ: And how do you know that they won't catch on?  
  
WEBB: Well if there as stupid as they look, then it should work.  
  
HARM: It's worth a try sir.  
  
AJ: What do think Webb?  
  
WEBB: It depends. Whoever they send it to has to know what we're doing and act quickly. Let's try it.  
  
Fade out... After Bud tapped out Morris code on his fists, we sat and waited. We all knew we would be long gone before they found us. My side was still throbbing two beats faster then my heart, and I knew if we were going to escape, I would just be slowing them down. But I knew they wouldn't leave without me.  
  
AJ: How you holding up Rabb?  
  
HARM: Okay sir.  
  
(Just the five men came down, with there guns. I wondered where Jones was. One of the men handcuffed our hands and feet to the wall, while the other held there guns on us. When they were done, the first man took out a walkie- talkie.)  
  
1st MAN: All done sir.  
  
JONES: Good. Now show him how Marines take care of things. (I knew what was coming. They tapped our mouths shut, and they all ganged up on me. One by one they all beat on me. I never knew I could feel so much pain at once. I closed my eyes, and thought of Sarah. Remembering everything about her, they way she looked, the way she felt in my arms, her smile, her sweet kisses.....before painful sleep took over.)  
  
Fade out... The room was different when I opened my eyes. I could feel everyone sitting close by, but it was hard to speak. The Admiral looked down at me, surprised my eyes were open.  
  
AJ: How are you doing Harm?  
  
HARM: (Harsh Whisper.) Fine sir.  
  
AJ: You were out for quite some time. We already have moved to a new location.  
  
HARM: (Harsh whisper.) Every one okay sir?  
  
AJ: Yeah they're okay. They just seem to like to torture you. They're asleep right now. I figure it must be close to midnight.  
  
(I looked around, and found a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light hurt my eyes. I groaned, and the Admiral put his arm on my shoulder.)  
  
AJ: Try and get some sleep Harm.  
  
(I tried to answer but couldn't, so I just closed my eyes.)  
  
Fade out... A belt being whipping across my back brought me back into a semi consciousness. I could hear the sounds around me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear the Admiral threatening him if he didn't stop, but Jones just laughed and they hit me harder. The Admiral pulled on the handcuffs, but couldn't get free. I hurt all over, and it just hurt to much to speak. But I had to tell them something. After I was sure they left, I tried to talk.  
  
HARM: (Just above a whisper.)Tell her...  
  
AJ: Tell who what Harm?  
  
HARM: Tell....Sarah....I love...her  
  
(I could hear the Admiral sigh.)  
  
AJ: Only if I have to son. Only if I have to.  
  
Fade out... There were voices again. This time it was the Admiral, Bud, and Webb. They were arguing about something. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt like lead weights. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I listened hard to hear what they were saying.  
  
WEBB: Even if we do escape, we won't get far. Look I don't want to leave him behind either, but we don't have much of a choice. We'll get help, and come back for him.  
  
AJ: (In a tight voice.) You know damn well I won't do that. I won't do that to him or to Mac.  
  
BUD: They'll kill him, if they find out that were gone.  
  
AJ: We're not leaving him. If we go, then we go together.  
  
WEBB: Then let's start working on a plan to get the hell out of here.  
  
(I could hear footsteps coming, and I knew it was them. The door opened and I could hear Jones voice.)  
  
JONES: And how are my favorite hostages?  
  
AJ: Jones when I get out of here, I am personally going to nail your ass to the wall.  
  
JONES: Oho I'm scared. I'm shaking in my boots. Just to let you all know, they are going to pay. Four million dollars in gold. I'm going to get paid, and they are going get one very dead Commander.  
  
(He put his hand on my neck to feel for a pulse. He laughed.)  
  
JONES: Shouldn't be long now. A diminished pulse, and barely breathing, I give him a few hours.  
  
(Just then he kicked me hard in the stomach.)  
  
JONES: I waited a long time to do this.  
  
AJ: You're a dead man Jones.  
  
JONES: Awe, sticking up for your top litigator, how sweet. Maybe I should just kill you to, and save my guys the trouble. Well look at the time. I should be getting out of here. I have some money to collect.  
  
(I could hear him going back upstairs. I started gasping for breath. I felt like someone was strangling me. I could feel an arm around my shoulder.)  
  
AJ: (In a gentle voice.) Take it easy Harm.  
  
BUD: How is he doing sir?  
  
AJ: Not good.  
  
WEBB: We need to get him out of hear.  
  
AJ: Yeah I know. I know.  
  
(I concentrated on my breathing. I took slow deep breaths, and thought about Sarah.)  
  
Fade out... I tried to figure out how long we have been down here, a few days maybe. The pain was almost to much. But I wouldn't let myself give up. I had to survive, for Sarah. Just then I heard loud voices, and footsteps upstairs. I knew we were being rescued.  
  
AJ: Sounds like the marines are here.  
  
WEBB: About damn time.  
  
(They all came down the steps at once, and moved fast. Just then I felt a hand on my face. It was Mac. She stroked the side of my face and talked to me.)  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) It's okay Harm. It's going to be okay.  
  
AJ: We need to get him to a hospital now.  
  
(Soon I was being carried up the stairs. I tried to talk but couldn't. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Mac was holding my hand and talking to me. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but her voice was reassuring. I knew I was going to be okay.)  
  
Fade out... When I opened my eyes, I saw white. I could hear doctors being paged, and carts being wheeled down the hall. I knew I was in a hospital. I felt a slight pressure on my hand, and when I looked over, I saw Mac sleeping in the chair next to me. My whole body felt numb, but considering, I felt better just having Mac next to me. I squeezed her hand, and she opened her eyes, and smiled at me.  
  
MAC: (I could hear the pain in her voice.) Hey Flyboy, welcome back. Not trying to skip out on the wedding are you?  
  
HARM: (Harsh whisper.) Me? Are you kidding?  
  
(She laughed, and then gave me a sad smile.)  
  
MAC: You had me worried there for awhile sailor. The doctors said you might not make it.  
  
HARM: And miss our wedding? They have got to be crazy.  
  
MAC: You were hurt pretty bad Harm. Broken ribs, broken arm...and being shot....  
  
(She tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. I sat up, and wrapped my arms around her. I knew I shouldn't be, but that didn't matter. What mattered was her. Only her.)  
  
HARM: I love you Sarah.  
  
MAC: I love you to Harm.  
  
(I lay back down, and stroked the side of her face. She held my hand and smiled at me.)  
  
MAC: I called the priest, and he said the hall was opened next weekend. He said-  
  
HARM: Book it.  
  
MAC: Harm you need rest.  
  
HARM: And I'll get it on our honey-moon. I love you Sarah and I don't want to put off marrying you.  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) Okay Harm. But you have to promise me something.  
  
HARM: Anything.  
  
MAC: The doctor is letting you out of hear the day after tomorrow. Promise me you take it easy till next Saturday.  
  
HARM: What is today?  
  
MAC: Sunday.  
  
HARM: Deal.  
  
(She leaned over and lightly kissed my lips. I returned the kiss passionately.)  
  
HARM: You know I think I'm feeling better already.  
  
(We both laughed.)  
  
MAC: get some sleep Harm. You've had a long day.  
  
HARM: You have no idea, how good that sounds right now.  
  
(I gave her one final kiss, before closing my eyes. It had been a rough few of days, but I was lucky to have the rest of my life with Sarah.)  
  
End.  
  
(A/N: sorry it was all bunched up before, I only figured out after I posted it, it had to be spaced out. Can anyone tell me how I can fix my story without having to remove it? I would appreciate it. Feedback please! This is the first time I have posted a story. Disclaimers: I don't own JAG, and sorry for not posting any disclaimers on my other story. My bad.) 


End file.
